Star Crossed, Recrossed
by Emerald Divinity
Summary: The girl left because a betrayal of the heart. The boy chased her because he couldn't stop loving her. They both wanted to disregard their birthright, but it's always there, lurking. It's the matter of realigning their feelings. Can they? Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura doesn't belong to me, but the most fantastic mangaka group ever, CLAMP. I just wish to thank them for creating many a good anime.

**Something I made while I'm trying to get through the Divine Strength and Misconception block I have. Hope it's something nice for romantics and readers to enjoy!**

* * *

"I hate you! Get away from me!" the shout echoed throughout the halls of the magnificent building. A young woman tore through the steps of the structure, rushing as quickly as she could; her feet became a blur, her face holding that panicked look of misery and horror.

_Don't come after me, don't please!_ She thought as she ran faster, if possible, not looking behind for what she left. What she didn't know was that her adversary was right at her heels, and gaining speed; he circled his arms around her waist and grabbed, stopping the lady from escaping his clutches.

"Do you still hate me for that?" the young man asked; his dark navy hair messy from the excursion earlier and his pale face a little flushed, "That was _years_ ago, Tomoyo! Your grudge is far-fetched for being carried on that long!" He shook her lightly, to emphasize his point; her name coming off his tongue so readily.

The girl shook her head furiously, all the while saying, "No," repeatedly. She took a pause to catch her breath; finally, she practically hissed out, "It isn't far-fetched, you simple-minded fool! We were…" she gulped as she continued on, "lovers, but you betrayed me! You lost my trust by your foolhardy actions. How must my mind be at peace if you insist on trudging up that spiteful past again and again; merely showing your face makes me gag at the thought of what I was so long ago," Tomoyo spat onto the floor, her unending ebony hair cascading downward to shield the hatred that burned in her gaze, but only for just a moment.

The youthful man shook his head in dismay. He turned her to face him, straight into his dark, glittering sapphire orbs, "Why must you object, my delicate Queen? My feelings for you still remain true." His hand slithered to her chin's underside, and turned it toward his face. He leaned down, and captured a kiss from the fair maiden before him, unable to stop the course of his actions.

Feelings erupted as their lips meet in unison. Tomoyo closed her eyes, unable to control her anger as it unconsciously slipped into a feeling she thought she knew well. Her toes curled in her black flats, her knees shook, swept into the emotion pushed forward in this one action. Her body shuddered with a violent shiver of ecstasy, as she was brought to the same euphoria of being with the familiar being again. She pressured further, increasing the feelings that disturbed yet excited her.

The boy began to draw back, needing a release of air, but he did conjure a comical statement in his mind, _Ah the deadly plague of love has captured my heart again…_ A slow smirk trickled to his appearance as he realized what had occurred. "Our houses would not care for our match, but what say you? Are you not convinced we can soar through the stars, slay many a beast, and walk on water as such together? Won't you be mine, Tomoyo?" His gentleman upbringing was slipping through his talk, but he dismissed the thought of being uncovered by his guardians. His thoughts, his desperations blended into one as he gazed at her, his angel- his forbidden angel.

"I rather be slain by a mercenary hired by my own family, Eriol," she wavered in her threat, such a prospect unnerving to her, and she was still up in the skies from moments ago.

Eriol- her companion- grinned further; Tomoyo finally said his name. He didn't want to curse his good progress, and banished the thoughts of his selfish desires of gaining Tomoyo back, as he let her continue.

"To be wedded to you? I know naught, for I'm so confused!"

The walls tore down one by one. All Tomoyo's- and Eriol's- efforts to just "fit in" and all that was built upon it; it was all gone. Tomoyo's well-mannered speech effortlessly flowed into her words. She was nearly weeping in the sorrow of confusion, her barriers to her heart and mind fallen.

Her world had gone mad, and crumbled everything she knew, and now she felt a dead thud inside, as if there was nothing left unscathed, something that she could cling to. Except- maybe- Eriol. Eriol had long ago since release his hold of her body, but now she yearned for it, for its long forgotten, but now remembered, comfort it gave her.

He feast his eyes on her figure many a day, hoping she would forgive him and welcome him back, but now all he did was made her more broken. He visibly retracted inside of himself, and bowed his head, his sapphire locks going down beside his face. What was he to do?

"Kiss me."

The answer shot from her sweet, quivering lips. In her unsure, pleading eyes. Her clasped hands. It was the answer to everything.

All restraints were set free, and now he didn't care that they finally graduated from this hell's college or that he was probably due to meet several of his friends later or even that he might miss an interrogation by his guardians on the phone, especially if they found him now. He would rather die, if he hadn't achieved and strived for what was now waiting at his feet.

He finally kissed her again. The peace of the mind was soothing, so relaxing- to both parties. To graceful, elegant swans sore towards the ever blue sky. Tomoyo greeted Eriol with her warm, open smile. She felt as if she punished herself all those long years.

She never really hated him... So maybe, just maybe, her heart can forgive this handsome, unattainable devil.

"Eriol! What on earth are you doing?!" a youth-like voice set with tones of overly cheerful happiness, that was a definite facade to hide the malicious undertones, called out in the open quad, where Eriol was currently being occupied.

Tomoyo cringed. She just extremely disliked his guardians and their sneaky ways on finding them.

* * *

**Something that came from an English assignment- if only school can inspire my other projects...**

**Read, Enjoy, and Review! Please and thank you!**


End file.
